Back For Good
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Sirius gave Remus the light that lead his way through the dark. Now, after the first war is over, Remus has only memories; but memories can destroy a person completely. He listens to a piece of Muggle music in November 1980 and revives those memories of a certain Animagus. *Song fic.


**I know that this song was written in 1995, but please imagine it was really late November 1980 (I think that was the year... XD)  
**

**Disclaimer - JKR owns the lot. Well, apart from the song. Take That own that.  
**

**You can listen to the song with this, although you have to read damn quick! XD Don't bother reading the lyrics with the song - I'm not good enough at timing for that. So yeah. I hope you like it! It's the first song fic I've ever written, so... :L  
**

**The song's Take That - Back For Good, and the link can be found on YouTube here - .com/watch?v=N2ICtCO8TCw&ob=av3e  
**

**I'd be really grateful for reviews! :D Thanks! :D**

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in his apartment, a bottle of Butterbeer beside him – he'd given up alcohol ages ago, much to Sirius' annoyance. _Sirius..._ His name was like a stab in Remus' heart. His glossy black hair, the way it hung down his back, his sparkling eyes, glittering in the moonlight, the way he always made Remus feel good...

Remus swallowed the emotions, and locked away the thoughts into the back of his brain, determined not to think of them again. He stood, sighing, pulling his worn-out jumper down his torso, so he was enveloped in the warm scent that smelt of his favourite things. Making his way over to the Muggle record player in the corner, he grabbed the first record available to him, not even checking to see what it was.

He shoved it on, and collapsed back on the sofa, leaning into the squishy cushions, closing his eyes, and letting the first notes of the music fill his ears.

_I guess now it's time for me to give up_

_I feel it's time_

_Got a picture of you beside me_

_Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup_

_Got a fist of pure emotion_

_Got a head of shattered dreams_

_Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now_

Remus' lifted his head up from the back of the sofa, and stared across the room to the 'bookcase of pictures' that his friends had helped him created, one Animagus in particular. Right at the front, in the biggest frame, was a picture of Sirius, his arm around Remus, their hair blowing in the breeze.

Remus' heart fluttered in his chest, and he felt tears threaten to overflow. He sniffed, and imagined the time when Sirius had pretended to be a girl, borrowing one of Lily's dresses, wearing make-up and high heels; there was a picture of his outfit on the bookshelf too.

_'Got a head of shattered dreams'... That's one way to describe them,_ he thought. He recalled the plan the two of them had had; finding their dream house, and spending their days with each other – bliss. Then this god-damned war had come along and ruined that.

_I have to forget._ Remus told him self firmly. _Forget. It's over._

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

Remus struggled to find the air to breathe; his throat had closed up as tears threatened to make their presence known. He swallowed, forcing the lump in his throat down towards his stomach; his eyes were glued to the picture of him and Sirius.

_Unaware but underlined I figured out this story_

_It wasn't good_

_But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory_

_But that was not to be_

_In the twist of separation you excelled at being free_

_Can't you find a little room inside for me_

The dark and twisted truth of their path had always threatened to tear them apart – Remus' secret, Sirius' family... The two just couldn't mix. And, yet, they had. The wolf and the Animagus had found a way, against all odds... And now? Now, it was not to be.

_For me, Sirius_, Remus silently begged. _Please... Find some room for me. Prove me wrong. Come home._

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

The chorus was lost amidst Remus' sobs, his frame shaking. He wanted to believe Sirius wasn't to blame for the deaths of Lily and James, but, somehow, he couldn't help but to think that they could be true. He just wanted to _understand._

_And we'll be together, this time is forever_

_We'll be fighting and forever we will be_

_So complete in our love_

_We will never be uncovered again_

The werewolf was shaking, shivering, crying; everything was coming out at once. The man he'd once loved, was gone. His three best friends, disappeared, never to return.

Remus recalled how he and Sirius had tried to hide their relationship at first, but, of course, Lily had found them out, telling James and Peter. The boys had expected their friends to be upset, disgusted, confused; they definitely hadn't been expecting the celebration they'd had.

But it had been in vain. The fight had been lost, and they would never be uncovered again.

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

They'd only ever had one argument in their relationship, and Remus remembered how he'd gone out in the middle of the night to find Sirius, begging him to come back. He shook his head, tears splattering on the coffee table.

_I love you, Sirius. _The words swirled around his head. He hadn't thought or said those words in a month.

'I love you, Sirius,' He whispered.

_I guess now it's time, that you came back for good._

* * *

__**So. Did you like it? Whaddya think? :D Review****s would be grateful! :D**

**Lots of love,  
**

**MidnightBeast1098  
**


End file.
